


[Podfic] How I Met My Soulmate - A Drunken Kurt Story

by chasingkerouac



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingkerouac/pseuds/chasingkerouac
Summary: Over drinks one night, Kurt tells Elliott the story of how he met his soul mate. Soul Mate AU! Also - Kitties! Superheroes! Drunken Shenanigans! Sappy love stories!





	[Podfic] How I Met My Soulmate - A Drunken Kurt Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How I Met My Soul Mate - A Drunken Kurt Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878964) by [spaceorphan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceorphan/pseuds/spaceorphan). 



[DOWNLOAD [Podfic] How I Met My Soulmate - A Drunken Kurt Story by spaceorphan (Length 00:39:19)](https://www.sendspace.com/file/la0ybw)

Note: If the link is expired, please comment below and I'll reupload it.


End file.
